TMNT Season 1
by Tootsie7655
Summary: What happens when the four brothers meet some new mutants, what if they're girls? Reed to find out what happens. It is rated just in case but there isn't anything to bad.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

This is my first Fan Fiction so please don't judge, but if you have any ideas for the story or characters go ahead and let me know, I am always open to suggestions. This story takes place in a TMNT world that involves the krang, the Shredder, and other villains but I put my own twist on it. There will be new characters of my own design and all of them belong to me. I will do my best to make more but I am still in school and have other things I need to get done so I will do my best.

It was a cold night in New York City, one of the coldest they ever had. There was snow on the ground as the turtles jumped from building to building.

"Where are we going again?" Mikey asked with a confused look on his face.

"We are going to a krang warehouse to get more mutagen, because Donnie found out where they were storing it." Leo said with a disappointed tone.

"Oh," Mikey said. There was a short pause as they jumped over another building. "Why do we need mutagen again?" The other turtles groaned at Mikey's stupidity.

"Because I need it for my experiments," Donnie said slowly trying not to yell at Mikey in frustration.

"I have one more question." Mikey stated as the other turtles groaned even louder than before. Raph stopped to look him in the eye.

"What Mikey, what is your last and final question?" Raph said with an annoyed tone as he raised his voice.

"Who is that?" Mikey asked as he pointed in another direction. All the turtles turn to look at what their younger brother was pointing at. They saw a dark figure enter the krang warehouse that they were planning to sneak into.

"Who is that?" Raph asked with a curious tone.

"I don't know," Leo said "but let's go find out who, or what they are, and what they're doing."

The turtles snuck into the warehouse with stealth and vigilance. They no longer kept their priorities on getting more mutagen; all of them were focused on finding the mysterious, shadowy figure. Leo turned a corner and signaled to the other turtles that he had found the shadow figure. The turtles each hid behind a different object, all of them ready to pounce like a cat on a mouse.

"What are we waiting for?" Raph whispered.

"We're ninjas, we don't want to be seen unless we have to, let's wait for them to turn around." Leo whispered.

"Well I think we should just grab them while we have the advantage." Raph whispered back with a little more annoyance in his tone than the first time.

"I'm the leader, and I say we stay hidden, got that Raph" Leo whispered sternly.

"Um, guys," Mikey said nervously.

"What, Mikey?" Leo and Raph said in unison looking at Mikey with fire in their eyes. Mikey pointed to where the shadow figure had been standing. They were no longer there, the shadow figure had disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Leo asked.

"I think I found them." Donnie declared. The three turtles turned to looked in Donnie's direction. There, standing over Donatello was a shadowy figure holding a knife to his neck.

"I thought it might be longer before I would have been caught, let alone be seen by anyone, especially some mutant turtles." The shadow figure said with a feminine but confident voice. "I thought it would be a few more years before anyone would meet Shadow." She pushed Donatello by his shell back toward his brothers. Mikey and Raph caught him by his long arms before he fell.

"Who are you?" Leo asked as he was pulling out his katanas.

"Oh there's no need for violence," the figure said, still not coming out of the shadows. "I'm on your side."

"Who are you?" Raph asked with his usual angry tone.

"I have already told you, I am known as Shadow, but my real name is Mia" She said still calm even though all the turtles had pulled their weapons out. She stepped out of the shadows so her face would be visible, but she had on a black hoodie with the hood up, so her face was still hidden.

"What do you mean, you're on our side?" Donnie asked with a curious tone.

"I mean I am trying to stop the krang and the Shredder…"Mia said.

"Um, guys," Mikey softly interrupted.

"Not now Mikey." Leo said sternly.

"But Leo," Mikey said again with a little more persistence.

"Fine Mikey, what is it?" Raph asked. Mikey was staring down and pointed.

"Look at her hands," Mikey said softly. The three remaining turtles all looked down. Their mouths dropped all at once at what they were looking at.

That's it for my first TMNT F.F. (fan fiction) I hope you enjoyed my cliff hanger and I hope you share your ideas with me I will post the next one as soon as I can.

-T


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

Ok, no one said anything. I am very encouraging to PM me for suggestions. I would also like to give a shout out to my very first follower AprilO'NeilXO. Thanks I love the support. I hope you enjoy it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The turtles stood there in awe as they stared at the shadowy figures hand. It was green, with only three fingers. All the turtles stared at each other, and then suddenly all looked at Mia. She slowly walked out of the shadows so that her entire body could be seen. She pulled her hood down so that the turtles could get a good look at her. She was a light shamrock green color and had jet black hair tied in a tight bun. She had crystal like, shimmering lilac eyes that were loving, but fierce.

"So the secret comes out," she said still staring at all of them. "I didn't know that there were other mutant turtles running around New York." None of them said anything; they all were too surprised at who was standing in front of them. She turned and looked directly at Raph and Leo, and took a few steps forward.

"Ninjas should be quitter than that." She said with a stern tone. Her eyes were starring strait into Raphael's. Then she slightly turned her head to look at Leo. "You're the leader Leo you should know this," she said, her voice more calm than before.

"How do you know his name?" Mikey asked, "Are you psychic?"

She suddenly turned, and look directly into Mikey's eyes "I know all your names because you have been "whispering" them to each other," Mia said. "You are Mikey, you are Raph, you are Leo, and you are?" Mia walked right up to Donnie and looked him strait in the eye. Donnie looked very nervous and started to blush. There was a slight pause.

"Um, my name is Donatello or Donnie for short." he said.

"Such as Donatello the Renaissance painter?" Mia asked with curiosity. She stepped back noticing how uncomfortable she made him. "Does that mean all of you are named after Italian Renaissance painters?"

"Yup," Mikey said "My full name is Michelangelo." Mia turned and stared at him. Leo and Raph looked at each other in concern, while Donnie stood as still as a statue, he was still very nervous. Mia walked up to him, and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Michelangelo," Mia said, and stuck out her hand to shake his. Mikey hesitated but, eventually reached out and shook her hand. She suddenly turned around, pulled her hood up and started to walk away.

"Hey, where you going?" Raph shouted.

"I'm going to get what I came here for," she said still walking away, "mutagen." The four turtles stood there and exchanged different looks. They started to follow her because that was what they had come here for as well. All five turtles started collecting mutagen in silence. None of them said anything. Mia walked over to a wall and got out a can of black spray paint.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I am leaving the mark of the shadow," she answered.

"What is the, mark of the shadow?" Donnie asked nervously.

"It is a symbol I leave to let everyone know, even the krang and Shredder, that the shadow has been here," she answered as she drew a crescent moon with a circle in the center. The four brothers looked confused and realized she started to climb out the sky light. They followed her up and she turned to look at them.

"It is nice to know that there are mutant vigilantes trying to stop the Shredder and krang other than me and my sisters," Mia stated calmly. She suddenly jumped down off the building and ran into an alleyway before any of them could say something. The brothers looked at each other.

"More mutants?" Raph asked, breaking the silence.

"I wonder how many?" Mikey said looking up into the night sky. It had started to snow again.

"We should head back to the layer, Master Splinter didn't want us gone for too long." Leo stated. The four brothers started back to their home in the sewers. All of them were in awe of what had happened that night and of the possibility of more mutants on their side.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wow, I just blew your minds. I hope you like it and PM me if you have any ideas or sudjestions.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

This one is where we kind of start to get to know Mia. We will meet her sisters later but this is based on Mia's background. Remember to review at the bottom to show your support

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The turtles came back into their layer. Donnie immediately took all the mutagen they had collected and brought it into his lab.

"Hey guys, your back," a voice said. A human girl got up off the couch, she had red hair tied back in a ponytail and had hazel eyes. She was wearing jeans, a yellow T-shirt, and an old pair of sneakers.

"Hey April, how did your training go today." Mikey asked the girl.

"Good, Master Splinter says I get better and better every day. What's wrong with those to?" April said pointing over at Leo and Raph who looked quite startled.

"Oh that, they're a little surprised about us meeting another mutant turtle today when we went to go get more mutagen for Donnie's experiments," Mikey said smiling.

"You met who today?" Casey asked in shock, as he walked into the layer.

"It was another mutant turtle like us, but it was a girl. Her name was Mia, but she said more people know her by shadow." Mikey answered.

"You met Shadow!" Casey yelled in excitement.

"Who is she?" Donnie asked walking out of his lab with his laptop.

"She is one of the most well-known vigilantes in New York." Casey said grabbing Donnie's laptop out of his hands and typing something into it. "Here I found a website on them," he said handing the laptop back to Donnie.

"Shadow is a New York vigilantly who has been stopping all sorts of crimes and robberies in New York City for about two years." Donnie read. "No one has ever seen the face of shadow, the most anyone ever sees of them is their shadow and the symbol they leave behind. Many people are glad shadow is here helping the city when the police cannot, others are not as happy. Most people remember the incident of 2013. It was the biggest counterfeit project of the year, there were known to be over fifty men and all were known to be armed. The next morning the police were told of gunshots going of that night and went to check it out. When they walked into the warehouse they found over fifty men either tied up, knocked out, or dead. None of the men had any bullet holes, but did not die of natural causes. Most say they do not want someone this dangerous running around the streets of New York. Others say they are glad to have someone so skilled protecting them. Shadow is still wanted for murder to this day but has not been caught. She is still known to be stopping crimes today because her symbol has been found numerous occasions." Everyone stood in silence with their mouths dropped.

"Over 50 armed men found dead, knocked out, or tied up." Raph repeated softly.

"We need to find her again." Leo stated. Everyone stopped and looked at him in shock. "Someone that skilled would be a great addition to our team. Plus her sisters might have the same training."

"Leonardo is right," a calm voice said. Everyone turned to look at a giant mutant rat that had entered the room. He had brown fur with black markings, and a white greyish beard. He wore a long robe with Japanese markings.

"But Master Splinter she's dangerous…"Raph began.

"Yes, she is dangerous Raphael, but she is dangerous to her enemy," Splinter interrupted. "If she is a true ninja and her enemy is our enemy she will be honored to work with us. So you must not jump to conclusions my son." Raph stood there with an annoyed look on his face and didn't say a word.

"I for one would be glad to not be the only girl around here," April started "Plus who knows she might grow on you Raph." April winked and elbowed him in the side as she walked past him. Raph growled and smirked in her direction.

"Ha, ha, very funny April," Raph said with an annoyed tone. He walked into the dojo and could be heard taking his anger out on the punching bag. Donnie went back to his lab with his laptop and Mikey went to play videogames.

"Sorry Leo, I got to go, me and April are going to patrol tonight," Casey said as he turned around and walked away.

"Do not worry my son, we will find Mia tomorrow." Master Splinter said as he walked into his room to meditate.

"I hope your right," Leo whispered to himself

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wow, that just happened. Remember to review, I love getting tips.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

Sorry this one is late, I was out at my friend's birthday party. This one is longer than my others; I couldn't help but feel inspired. Remember to show your support and let me know what you think.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day the turtles went out in search of Mia, hoping to gain her help against the krang, and Shredder. The four brothers sprinted across the buildings jumping from roof top to roof top.

"I still think she's a threat." Raph complained. "We shouldn't be looking for her."

"Well I think she could help us against the Shredder" Leo said sternly. Raph moaned, but said nothing.

"Well I think she was cute." Mikey said. They all stopped and turned to look at Mikey. He smiled and blushed. "What, what did I say?" Raph walked up to him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Really Mikey, you think she's cute?" Raph said with an annoyed look. "She's killed people and all you can say is 'I think she's cute'?"

"I don't like to focus on the negative," Mikey said crossing his arms and turning away. Raph growled and continued onward along with the rest of his brothers.

After about two hours of searching for Mia, they finally saw a robbery going on.

"Finally, I was itching to punch somebody," Raph said pulling out his sai.

"No," Leo said, "this could be our chance to find her." Raph groaned loudly but obeyed.

After about twenty minutes of waiting they finally saw a shadow sneaking up behind the robbers van. The turtles watched intently from a far noting her fighting style. Within a minute she had all six of the men tied up and in their van. She locked the door from the outside and pulled out a can of spray paint to leave her symbol. After that she climbed up a ladder to the roof tops. Leo got up and started to walk toward her. She stopped but Leo kept walking. She suddenly jumped and did a backflip with a twist. She landed right on top of Leo knocking him to the ground and held a bowie knife to his throat. Raph, Mikey and Donnie ran toward them pulling out their weapons. Remembering Leo she got up and put her knife away. Raph and Mikey ran in-between Leo and Mia as Donnie helped him up.

"That was a great way to say hello," Leo said sarcastically as he rubbed his throat.

"Most have been worse but it is nice to see you again to," Mia said with a snicker. Mikey and Donnie put their weapons away but Raph kept his sai at the ready. "Oh put it away Raph I'm not going to hurt you unless I have to." Leo nudged Raph letting him know he should put his weapon away. "Now what can I help you with. I think you deserve it after taking the time to track me down." She said with a smile.

"We thought we could use your help against the Shredder." Leo said nervously.

"Shure I can help you, but I need to find my sisters first. Our home recently burned down and we have mostly been separated." Mia said sternly.

"Oh, maybe you and your sisters would like to stay with us for a few days." Leo offered. Raph glared at him with anger and Leo glared back.

"That's a nice thing to do for someone you've only met once." She said "Thanks."

"Um, guys," Mikey said pointing into the shadows. Suddenly a black mutant fox crawled out of the shadows. It stood up on its hind legs and was a good foot taller than Mia (who wasn't that much shorter than the rest of them). The fox went for a low kick, hoping to trip Mia. Mia jumped and turned around.

"Nice try with the sneak attack Artemis." Mia said to the giant fox. Suddenly the fox's fur changed from jet black to a gold blond color. She had crystal teal eyes and was holding a bow. Her tail was long and fluffy being about the same length as her body (not including her legs).

"It's a little difficult when I have your look-a-like ratting me out." She said harshly gesturing towards Mikey.

"First of all not my look-a-like, second of all these are my new friend Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph." She said gesturing to each one as she said their name. "They have offered us a place to stay.

"Sounds better than sleeping in central park," Artemis said with an annoyed tone. "Hey where is Shira?"

"She is at the site," Mia said in a whisper. Artemis nodded. "Don't worry I'll let her know and text her the location." The six of them started to head back to the layer Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were getting to know Mia while Raph and Artemis stayed silent.

"So who is Shira?" Donnie asked with curiosity. "Is she your other sister?"

"Yes, Shira is a mutant whit Bengal tiger, she is about twenty years old and she was found as a baby, already mutated, in Japan by our father." Mia said jumping over another building. "She is the oldest and the leader when we work as a team."

"What did you mean by 'the site'?" Leo asked. Mia was silent for a moment but answered.

"It is the lab we grew up in. Akio Hideaki was a scientist who experimented with mutagen. He was able to mutate us to be exactly the way he wanted us to. That is why I have a photo graphic memory and more human features than you do." Mia said taking her hair out of her bun and running her fingers threw it. "There was a fire a few months ago. Our father and creator, Akio Hideaki, was caught in the fire. My sisters and I were the only ones to get out alive and we have been looking for a new home ever since. Shira knew him the longest and goes back almost every day to try and find anything that gives her a good memory of him." She looked sadly up at the moon. Leo turned to look at Mikey who was on the verge of tears but still very intrigued at the same time.

"That's so sad," Mikey said with watery puppy dog eyes. Mia sighed.

"I have one more question," Donnie announced quietly.

"Shure what is it."

"Why is Artemis so quiet?" Donnie whispered pointing in her direction.

"That's just her personality;" Mia answered, "she doesn't usually talk unless she's talked to or is curious about something." Donnie turned to look at her and she was staring right back at him. "And another thing about her is that she has great herring because she's a fox." Mia smiled while Artemis angrily stared a Donnie. Donnie was startled but nervously smiled back. Artemis stopped glaring and looked a little confused. Then she looked strait and ran a little farther ahead. As she jumped over to another roof top she changed her fur color again to a sparkly silver color that glimmered with the light hitting it.

"Wow, how does she do that?" Mikey asked in awe.

"I think it was something Akio Hideaki added to her as her 'special trait'." Mia said. "She can change her fur and eye color to anything she wants. She can even perfectly match someone's voice if she's heard it."

"That's amazing," Donnie said. Mia slowed down so that she was sprinting next to Raph.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern. There was a moment of silence as they jumped over another building. "Come on Raph I know there is some tension between us what's wrong."

"Nothing, I'm fine I just want to be alone." Raph snapped at her.

"Ok, know that you gave me your excuse tell me what's wrong. I'm not gonna leave you alone until you do."

"I just don't want anything to happen to my brothers." He said angrily. She looked confused. "When we read about the infamous Shadow, Leo said you could help us fight the Shredder but I was worried you would be working with the Shredder."

"I'm not, and you have nothing to worry about I'm on your side and want to stop the Shredder," Mia said looking up at the moon. "I want to pay him back to what he did all those years ago," Raph smiled at her as they got to the edge of the building. They jumped down into the manhole cover and went into the layer.

XXXXXXXXXX

I hoped you like this chapter. Sorry again for posting it late I stayed up just to post this for you guys. Also my new goal is to leave another question in your head. Please leave a review it means so much.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

Not very much to say starting off but there is a little something happening. Let's see if you can figure it out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I see you have found them my sons," Master Splinter said as they walked into the room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Mia said as she and Artemis bowed. "Your sons have offered to let us stay here until we are able to find a permanent home."

"I see," Splinter said stroking his chin. "Since my sons have offered already, you may stay here as long as you need." Mia bowed on more time before walking into the living room. "Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello may I have a word with you," The four brothers walked into the dojo as Splinter closed the door. "My sons I can tell you will know these girls for a long time. I am telling you now not to do anything drastic because they will be important people in your life." After about a ten minute lecture about relationships he let them go. Donnie went to his lab, Leo and Mickey went to watch TV, and Raph left the layer.

"Where is he going?" Mia asked pulling off her sweatshirt. Being female and a little more human than the brothers she had a smaller shell and more curves at the hips, waist and chest.

"He's going outside to get some fresh air," Leo said as he sat down on the couch. Mia followed him out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mia climbed up onto the roof top and saw Raph sitting on the edge. It began to snow.

"What are you doing up here in the cold?" Mia asked.

"I just don't like to be stuck in the sewer all day," Raph answered. Mia sat down on the ledge next to Raph, she started shivering and rubbing her hands together.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No I'm use to the cold." Raph looked at Mia. Her lips had turned blue and there were snowflakes in her jet black hair. "Come on lets go back down," he said standing up reaching his hand out to help Mia up. She took his hand and stood up. She looked into his brown eyes and he looked into her lilac eyes. They stopped for a moment, everything was silent. Suddenly Mia sneezed.

"Sorry," she said "I sneeze when I'm cold," Raph smiled and they went back down to the layer.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Raph went into his room and started punching his punching bag.

"Wow, I've never seen him come down so fast," Mikey said in amazement.

"What did you say to him?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Mia said. "Hey what's today?"

"Sunday," Leo answered, "Why?"

"Today is the day I go to the skate park. It is closed on Sunday nights at 8." She said as she put her sweatshirt on.

"Wow, you skate to?" Mikey asked.

"Ya, you wanna come."

"Of course," Mickey shouted as he grabbed his skate board.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey where's your board?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"Oh I keep it here at the lockers. I've convinced people it is haunted because everything they leave over Sunday disappears." Mia said with a laugh. She opened the locker and pulled out a metal board with no wheels.

"Where are your wheels?"

"This is actually a hover board," Mia said pressing a button to turn it on. It made a small noise then some purple lines appeared. "I built using krang technology. But it works the same as a skateboard otherwise." Mikey stared at the floating board in awe then they started to skate each taking turns with the hover board.

"Hey, you're really good on a skate board," Mikey said.

"Well just because I'm a _girl_ doesn't mean I can't skate." She said. "That's like saying guys can't cook. Yet most of the world's best chefs are guys"

"Good point." They skated more while Mikey made some jokes and Mia laughed at them.

"It's midnight we should probably head back," Mia said. The two headed back down to the layer Mikey still making jokes and Mia still laughing at them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you two been?" Raph asked.

"We went to the skate park." Mikey said, "Mia is really good."

"Thanks Mikey," Mia said as she pulled off her sweatshirt.

"Stop following me!" Artemis shouted across the room. She stomped up to Mia with Donnie right behind her asking a bunch of scientific questions. "He is driving me crazy, I can't take!"

"Why do you think you are able to mimic people's voices?" Donnie asked. He was holding a clip board and a pencil.

"I don't know!" She screamed. She started to growl at him.

"That reminds me, before you were mutated were you a fox or a human?" Donnie asked putting his pencil to his chin. Artemis' eyes turned red and her fur went ghost white. She went from her usual two legged standing position to being on all four legs. She started walking toward Donnie slowly with a crazy look in her eye.

"Ok, Artemis chill out, calm down," Mia said slowly getting between Artemis and Donnie. Donnie opened his mouth to say something but Leo quickly covered it and brought him into his lab. "See he's gone you can chill." Artemis turned back into her golden blonde color with teal eyes. She stood up and took a deep breath. She walked down the hallway and entered the room master splinter had said she could use and slammed the door.

"What's her problem?" Raph asked crossing his arms.

"She just has a really short temper," Mia stated.

"Even shorter than Raph's?" Mikey joked. Raph slapped him in the back of the head. Mia giggled and walked into Donnie's lab where she found Leo talking to him. They turned to look at her as she came in. Leo gave Mia a look as he walked out of the lab.

"You can't come on to Artemis like that Donnie," Mia said sternly her voice changed from her usual calm to the voice she used when they first met her.

"I'm a scientist and I'm curious how am I supposed to get the answers and samples I need," He asked spinning his chair around to look her in the eye.

"You can ask me I know almost as much about Artemis as she does,"

"Ok," Donnie said. "Was she a fox or a human before?"

"Fox."

"Why can she change colors and mimic voices?"

"I don't know."

"Does she change color with mood?"

"Sometimes, but she can also control it."

Does she have any other 'abnormal' abilities?"

"You'll see them soon enough," Mia said with a smirk. Donnie asked as many questions as he could think of with Mia answering the best she could.

"Ok, that's enough for one day," Mia said getting out of chair and stretching. Mia started to turn around when she saw some blue prints of the shell-razor on Donnie's desk. "Wow, this is really cool. Have you built it?"

"Um, ya, but the engine has been acting up so that's why I have the blue prints out." Donnie said looking over at how excited Mia was.

"Maybe I can help you with it tomorrow?" Mia asked looking up at Donnie. He looked into her eyes seeing the enthusiasm.

"Shure, I'd love some help." Donnie said. Mia hugged him and walked out of the lab and into the main area. Everyone else had gone to bed so she decided to do the same.

XXXXXXXXXX

I don't know if you noticed but there is something happening with one of the turtles. I can't tell you because you will find out soon enough. Remember to show your support and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Mia and Artemis got up before the boys and headed into the kitchen. Splinter was already up making some morning tea.

"You two are up early," he said taking a sip of his tea.

"We usually are because we would sleep in central park," Artemis said. Her voice was very calm and not as aggressive as usual. She picked up the tea pot and a cup. "Do you mind if I have some?"

"Help yourself," Splinter said. "There is plenty." Artemis pored the tea and sat down across from Splinter. Mia had gotten some cereal out of the pantry.

"Splinter did you happen to see a mutant white tiger come here at all?" Mia asked. Splinter stroked his beard as he thought.

"I did not see any one last night." He said. Suddenly Mia's phone buzzed.

"It's from Shira. She said she will be coming after lunch." Mia said reading her phone. "She probably just got into another fight with someone."

"That reminds me," Splinter started. He paused to take another sip of his tea. "I hear you two are quite skilled and want to know if you will join my sons in sparing today."

"We would love to," Artemis said with a grin. Her fur turned silver again and her eyes went gold.

"Good morning," Leo said stretching as he walked into the room. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Artemis said quickly. Her voice had changed back into its usual tone. Mia gave her a stern look then looked back at Leo.

"Ya, it was better than sleeping on grass." Mia joked. She took another bight of her cereal.

"Well that's good to hear." Leo said taking the seat right next to Mia after he got his cereal. "I should probably go wake Donnie up; he sometimes forgets he has a bedroom." Leo joked. Mia giggled and stood up.

"Don't worry I got it," she said as she put her cereal in the sink and walking into the lab. Suddenly Mikey and Raph came in and got their own cereal.

"Are they up yet?" Mikey asked as he poured his milk into the bowl.

"Yes they are up," Splinter said calmly "and they will be joining us for morning practice."

"Awesome," The brothers said in unison. Artemis grinned again and took another sip of her tea.

"I wonder who _I_ will be sparing today," Artemis said. She took another sip of her tea then put it in the sink. She then walked into the training area.

"She scares me," Mickey whispered to Raph. Suddenly Mia and Donnie come out of the lab.

"Wow that was quick," Raph said surprised. "I've never seen him get up that fast."

"I have my methods." Mia said cracking her fingers. She started walking toward the dojo.

"Where are you going training doesn't start for thirty minutes." Leo said.

"I like to do yoga in the morning," She said "I'm deadlier that way," She winked and walked into the dojo.

"She scares me sometimes to," Mikey whispered again.

Once every one had finished eating breakfast they went into dojo for morning training.

"Today we will be doing one on one sparing," Master Splinter said to the six mutants sitting in front of him. "Michelangelo and Leonardo will begin." Leo and Mikey stood up and bowed to each other than pulled out their weapons. Leo's eyes narrowed and took the first move he swiped at Mikey with his katanas. Mikey jumped back to dodge each attack.

"Don't worry," Artemis whispered to Donnie and Raph. "I'll put up more of a fight." She grinned and went back to watching the fight. Donnie and Raph exchanged nervous looks. When they looked back to the fight Mickey had lost one of his nun chucks and wasn't dodging as quickly. Leo tripped him and put one foot on his chest to keep him down.

"Well done Leonardo," Master Splinter said. "Mia, Raphael, you will go next." Mia and Raph stood up and bowed to each other.

"No weapon?" Raph asked.

"Nope, I work better without one," She said making her fighting position and cracking her knuckles. Raph smirked at her and she smirked back.

"Begin," Splinter said. Raph ran at Mia with his sai, she didn't move. He went to hit her but at the last second she caught his sai with her hands. They were evenly matched; at least that's what Raph thought. She started to twist her right hand slowly then pushed hard. Raph let go of his sai and fell to the floor. He couldn't express the pain he was in. She held on to his sai by the handle and crouched over him putting one to his throat.

"Enough," Splinter said sternly "Well done Mia." She stood up and reached out her hand to help Raph up; he grabbed her hand and hadn't even realized the pain in his arm went away. They sat back down as Donnie and Artemis stood up.

"Begin," he said. Immediately Artemis' nails tripled in size. Donnie gulped and pulled out his staff. He started to spin it rapidly. Artemis went right up to him and grabbed it. The quick halt made Donnie drop the staff. Artemis started twirling like a baton twice as fast as Donnie did; she suddenly threw it in the air and sliced at it. The staff broke into five pieces; Artemis grabbed one and hit Donnie on the head with it. He fell to the floor with a big thud. Every one gathered around Donnie who had passed out on the floor.

"Nice one," Mia said as she fist bumped Artemis.

"Ya, nice one," Raph said as he held out his fist. Artemis resisted but eventually fist bumped him. Master Splinter and Leo carried Donnie into his room and laid him down on the bed.

"Sorry about that," Artemis said "he will be fine, most of it was out of fear, and he'll wake up in about an hour."

"That's fine," Leo said "he can take it," Artemis, Leo, and Master Splinter walked back into the living area. Leo went straight to the dojo, not noticing Mia wasn't there.

"Hey Leo," Mia said as he walked into the dojo. "I was just doing some meditation." Leo looked over at her, to his surprise she was hanging upside-down from a bar using her legs.

"Meditation?" Leo asked curiously.

"Ya, I find this is one of the best meditation poses. It rejuvenates you more."

"Really?" Leo said. He walked up to another bar and hung from it by his legs.

"Om," Mia chanted as she hung there with her eyes closed. Leo started to chant with her.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikey asked as he walked into the dojo. "You guys have been in here for an hour.

"We were meditating," Mia said she got down from the bar and stood up. Leo did the same, she was right, he did feel more rejuvenated.

"Mia, can I talk with you for a minute?" Master Splinter asked as he entered the room. Leo and Mikey left the room shutting the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hoped you liked my cliff hanger. Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

I'm just going to point this out. The way I write the story and the techniques I use are the ones I like. If you don't like the way I write or the story, don't read it. Everything I write is triple checked and supposed to be like that. But thank you to everyone who loves the story.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What is it Splinter?" Mia asked with a concerned tone.

"I have noticed you bring out a, um, different side with each of my sons," he began sitting down across from her. "I believe if you spend more time with them it may benefit them in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you are with Raphael he is less angry. When you are with Donatello he remembers there is more to life than science and technology. When you are with Michelangelo it teaches him life is not a game. And when you are with Leonardo he becomes less worried." Splinter said. Mia looked down at the ground; she was silent and did not want to say anything. "I want you to spend time with each of them."

"Yes sir," she said as she stood up to bow. He stood up and bowed back.

"Hey guys what's up?" Casey's voice could be heard from the other room "Did you find Shadow?" Just as he asked that Mia came out of the dojo.

"Ya they found me," she said sternly "but they're lucky they did." She walked right up to Casey and looked down at him in the eye because she was a few inches taller than he was

"This is Shadow?" Casey asked. He started to laugh. With one quick motion she was holding him in the air by his ankle. "Ok I believe it, I believe it," he started pleading.

"It's nice to meet you to," Mia said. She dropped him and walked up to April who was about half an inch shorter than Casey. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mia," she stuck her hand out.

"I'm April," she said shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you to." She took a few steps forward into the living room. "Hey, what kind of pizzas do you guys want?"

"Meet lovers," Raph shouted.

"Cheese," shouted Leo

"Peperoni," Donnie said coming out of his lab. He still had a bruise from where Artemis hit him.

"Everything," Mikey screamed

"What's pizza?" Artemis asked walking into the living room. Casey was rubbing his head as he stood up. When he saw Artemis he froze.

"Who is that?" He whispered. Artemis pushed him aside and walked up to April.

"Pizza is a food," April started nervously "It is flat bread with tomato sauce and cheese, then you can put on as many toppings as you want."

"Ok, so what's 'meet lovers'?" she asked.

"It has all the different meet toppings," April said.

"I'll have that." Artemis said calmly then went to sit on the couch. She sat down next to Donnie who scouted over.

"I'll have cheese," Mia said happily. She went over and sat between Raph and Leo on the couch. April went into the kitchen to order the pizza. Suddenly the Space Hero's theme song came on. Mia and Raph groaned in unison and got up off the couch. Raph looked at Mia.

"What?" Mia asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Raph said with a smile. "Hey do you wanna patrol with me tonight?"

"Shure," Mia said happily remembering what Splinter had said, "sounds like fun," Raph walked into the dojo, and Casey went in after him. Mia walked over to the pinball machine, and started to play it.

After she had lost her final ball she looked up and realized that she had gotten the high score.

"Ok, I'm going to get the pizzas," April announced.

"Wait for me Red," Casey shouted as he came out of the dojo. April and Casey walked out of the layer.

"What are you so happy about?" Mikey asked. Mia hadn't even noticed she was smiling.

"Oh, I got high score on the pin ball machine," She said, smiling even bigger than before. Raph walked out of the dojo whistling a tune as he went to go sit down on the couch.

"And what are you so happy about?" Mikey asked Raph.

"Nothing," Raph said with a smile, but he knew why he was happy, he just didn't want anyone else to know.

XXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

I posted this one early because at 12 i am going to be going on a trip to a place with no wifi, wish me luck. I just wanted to clarify this is just the first season. There are going to be a lot more mutants, girls and boys, good and evil so stay tuned. Big shout out to BubnleEwa. I just wanted to saw your review was amazing and cheers me up every time I am sad, thank you.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

April and Casey got back to the layer half an hour later with a bunch of flat boxes. Every one gathered in the kitchen to get their pizza. Mickey was the first there waiting to dig in to his everything pizza. Everyone grabbed their box and started to eat and chat, everyone except Artemis and Mia.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked shoving another piece in his face.

"I'm worried about Shira," Mia said with a sigh. "She said she would be here by now."

"Who is that?" Casey shouted pointing toward the entrance to the layer. A giant mutant white tiger walked into the room. She had a four foot tail that waived back and forth. She had brown shorts with orange lining and a brown vest with orange lining. Casey pulled out his hockey stick and pulled down his mask. He ran at the figure and went for a blow to the head.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Artemis said taking another bight of her pizza. "Shira would kill you."

"Shira?" Casey said with a confused tone, but he didn't stop. She suddenly grabbed the stick and kicked Casey in the stomach, making him fly across the room. She then broke it in half and threw it on the ground. She started walking toward the kitchen with a stern look on her face. She then spotted Artemis and Mia. Her stern look faded and she smiled.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner my phone died and I had to go back for a charger." Shira said sternly but lovingly.

"That's fine we found things to do while you were gone," Artemis said. She grinned and her fur turned silver. April and Leo had gone to help Casey off the floor and bring him to the couch.

"I feel like I just got hit by a bus," Casey moaned rubbing his head as Leo sat him up.

"That was one mean kick," Raph said taking a bight of pizza. "You flew all the way across the room."

"He'll be fine," Shira said sternly "I made shore not to break anything."

"Did you find anything?" Mia asked.

"No," Shira said looking down at the floor. Master Splinter suddenly came out of his room.

"What is all that noise?" He yelled. "He noticed Shira and walked up to her. "You must be Shira," he said with a smile. "Your sisters said you would be coming soon," He bowed and Shira bowed back.

"This is Splinter," Mia said "he is the one letting us stay here until we find another home,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Master Splinter said, "let me show you to your room," He and Shira walked down the hall.

"Dang," Mikey said as she disappeared into a room. Raph, Artemis, and Mia all lightly punched Mikey (except Artemis who didn't hold back) at the same time. "Ow, sorry, geeze," Mikey said rubbing his shoulder.

After lunch Donnie and Mia went into his lab to work on the shell razor. Donnie was lying on a rolling stool under the shell razor.

"I can't find anything," Donnie said coming out from underneath. "Everything in the engine looks fine."

"Let me take a look," Mia said taking Donnie's flashlight out of his hand. She was under for about a minute. "I found it."

"Really?" Donnie asked in amazement.

"Ya, it's called Transmission STB, it means the engine is fine, it's just not connected to the wheels," She said "hand me the wire cutters and some electrical tape." Donnie handed her the wire cutters and electrical tape. "There done, it should work fine now."

"Hey thanks," Donnie said "you know a lot about cars don't you?"

"Nah, I'm better with computers. Artemis is really good with cars though. She fixes up old ones and sells them online." Raph suddenly walked into the room as Mia revved the engine.

"I see you guys fixed," Raph said

"Well one of us fixed it," Mia laughed. Donnie frowned and walked out of the lab.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup lets go," Mia said putting her sweatshirt on "Let me go get somethings first." She walked out of the lab and into her room. When she came out she was swinging a kyoketsu shoge. "Ready," she said with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

If you don't know what a kyoketsu shoge is I would recommend you look it up because it is awesome and important in the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

I am so sorry this is late I had a long car trip and didn't get home until really late. My vacation is over and the rest should be on time. Also there is a very important message at the bottom so please read it.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Raph and Mia ran across the roof tops jumping from building to building.

"I'm not one to usually patrol with someone," Mia said.

"Really?" Raph said surprised "don't you patrol with your sisters."

"No, we only do missions together. It's nice to have someone to talk to." Mia said. Raph smiled and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see the krang walking into a warehouse. He pointed it out and Mia nodded. They ran over to the roof and snuck in through a skylight. Raph had a mix between excited and evil grin. He looked over at Mia who had the same look on her face. She turned to look at him and her grin grew bigger. She and Raph jumped down to where most of the krang droids were standing.

"The ones who are known as the turtles are in the place where they should not be in this place and will soon be removed from the place they should not be in." One of the krang robots said.

"The ones who are known as krang are the ones who are soon going to be known as broken." Mia said starting to swing her kyoketsu shoge. Raph tightened his grip on his sai. The krang started to shoot their laser guns in the direction of Mia and Raph. Raph started to dodge as many lasers as possible until he was forced to take cover behind a crate. When he looked over, Mia was using the blade of her kyoketsu shoge as a mirror to reflecting the lasers back. It looked like she was doing a mixture of dancing, dodging, and aiming. She had already hit half the krang droids. Raph came out from behind the crate and started stabbing the remaining krang with his sai. After about ten minutes Raph and Mia had taken out all the krang droids.

"That was fun," Mia said "I usually have to use my K.K. for that many krang."

"What's your K.K?"

"Krang Killer, as I like to call it is a machine that sends out a radio wave frequency that shuts down all non-adapted technology."

"One more time?"

"It makes all the tech in a room stop working," Mia said "come on I'm shore there are more people to punch somewhere." Mia and Raph climbed up out of the skylight and started sprinting across the roof tops.

"Check it out," Raph said suddenly "the foot are robbing that building."

"That's a high tech animal research facility. My father used to do business with them," Mia said "Come on let's get them." They jumped down to the street below. Mia had pulled her hood up and put her kyoketsu shoge away. Raph had pulled out his sai.

"Well look who we have here," A voice said. It was a deep man's voice that sounded very rough. A giant mutant dog walked out of the building. Raph recognized him as dog pound "One of the turtles and a guy hiding under his hoodie."

"Actually I'm a girl, and I'm surprised you don't remember me," Mia said. She was halfway into an alley so the only thing that could be seen was her hoodie. "Last time I saw you, you were begging me not to kill you." Dog Pound looked surprised.

"I didn't think I would see you with one of the turtles." He said angrily. His voice wasn't as confident as it was before. "You said you work alone."

"People change Bradford, you should know that," Mia said with a teasing voice. Dog Pound growled and ran at her. At the last second she jumped over his head. The momentum sent him straight into a brick wall. She landed on his back and tied the kyoketsu shoge around his throat. While Mia and Dog Pound were fighting Raph had taken out, or scared away the rest of the foot ninjas. "What are you doing here Bradford?"

"You'll have to kill me first," He said trying to pull off the kyoketsu shoge.

"That can be arranged," Mia said pulling at either end making it tighten around his neck.

"Fine, fine, we were getting animal DNA for a mutant army for the shredder." Mia let him go and he pulled down her hood quickly. He gasped the sight of her, in anger she kicked him in the stomach sending him across the street.

"I better not see you here ever again," she said with a heart less look in her eyes. Dog Pound ran down the street and behind a building.

"You're just going to let him go," Raph said confused.

"He knows who I really am and that should strike more fear into Shredder than me killing him," she said coldly "But I will get my revenge soon enough." Raph saw the look in her eyes that made it clear she wasn't in the mood to argue. They quietly climbed up a fire escape and ran across the roof tops back toward the layer.

"What was that all about?" Raph asked. Mia sighed.

"A few months ago I was on patrol and I saw Bradford, before he was mutated, beating up some random guy." Mia started. "I hid in the shadow and told him to stop or else. He refused so I quickly tied him up with my kyoketsu shoge and held my Bowie knife to his throat. I figured out that he was working for Shredder and told him to give Shredder the message that I was coming for him."

"What about the whole 'I will have my revenge' part?"

"Oh, that well, I'd rather not get into that right now." After that they were silent the whole way back.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Sorry again for being late I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Important:** I also wanted to say I am giving someone the chance to make their own mutant and put it in the story. I will pick my favorite and the creator of coarse gets a big shout out. I am not saying you have to I can probably come up with one on my own; I just wanted to give someone the chance to put their mutant in the story.

Requirements:

1. What they look like, are they an animal, a plant, both?

2. What abilities do they have? Can they climb up walls, read minds?

3. What kind of personality do they have, do they get along with any other mutant in the group?

4. What is their back story, where do they come from, do they work for the Shredder?

5.(optional) do you want to give any of your friends a shout out? Let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

Not much to say except that this is in the eyes of the foot clan not the turtle, it will be important later, also important contest update at the bottom.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Dog Pound walked into a building and went into a room. It had a walkway that led to a large black chair. On either side of the path were two giant tanks of water that acted as the floor for the rest of the room, but one of them didn't have glass over it so it couldn't be walked on.

"Master Shredder," Dog Pound bowed when he came into the room "we had some, um, complications with the plan." The chair spun around and there was a tall man inside a metal suit that had three retractable blades on either hand.

"And what are these complications you speak of?" the man asked. He had a deep voice that was rough and heartless and a slight Japanese accent.

"One of the turtles showed up and…"

"One puny turtle should be enough for you to handle Bradford."

"But Master Shredder, the Shadow was working with him and she is also a turtle." There was a moment of silence. No one said anything.

"This 'Shadow' has gotten in my way to many times. We need to eliminate her." Shredder said pressing a button on his chair.

"But Master she is to skilled of a warrior, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Is the other one ready yet?"

"No sir, she still needs more time."

"Get Stockman and the other one to start working on a new mutant then."

"Yes Master Shredder," Dog Pound said, he stood up and walked out the door. Suddenly a giant mutant fish popped up from under water.

"If I still had my legs I would take care of her myself…" He had a strange accent that sounded like a mix of a bunch of different ones.

"But you don't, and until you do you are no use to me," The Shredder said walking up to his chair and taking a seat." A young girl suddenly walked into the room. She had short black hair with a little bit of it died blond. She had slanted hazel color almond shaped eyes.

"You called?" She asked bowing when she came into the room.

"I want you to go and take care of this 'Shadow' problem we have."

"Yes father."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dog Pound walked into a lab where he found Baxter Stockman.

"Shredder wants you to make him a new mutant," He said as he came into the room.

"What kind of mutant, a smart one, a strong one, a …"

"He wants you to make a skilled one, one that can beat the shadow."

"That will take some time but, I'm shore it won't take too long thanks to my new assistant." Baxter said gesturing to a man that was locked up in a cage. Dog Pound left and Baxter went over to let him out.

"Hey you wake up we need to make a mutant to stop the Shadow," he said knocking on the glass. The man woke when he heard the word Shadow.

"Ok," the man said. Baxter let him out and they went to work on the design for the new mutant. They got the plans to make it and they went to work. Baxter was working on the personality and the 'assistant' was working on the body.

"I'll be right back, I need to get something." Baxter said "Don't touch anything." Then he left. Quickly the man took a paper clip out of his pocket and unlocked the chains. He quickly ran over to the computer where Baxter was programming its personality and typed something in.

"I hope he doesn't find this I need to get this message to my daughters." He said then quickly ran back and put the chains back on like nothing had happened. Baxter Stockman came back into the room with a small flash drive.

"We needed something to transfer information," He said plugging it into the computer. "Hey, what's this?" He asked looking intently at the screen. "Oh, I forgot to add in the history of the foot clan." He quickly started typing. "Done with the personality. Now just have to finish the body.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it. And I forgot to mention this last chapter. The contest about creating your own mutant will continue but I want to finish the story I have planned for season one, so the winner will not be announced and the character will not be introduced until next season. For anyone who has no idea what I'm talking about go to chapter 9 and read the instructions at the bottom to enter. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

There isn't too much happening in this one but see if you can pick up any clues.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mia and Raph entered into the lair. Donnie was in his lab, Leo and Shira were in the dojo, and Mikey was showing Artemis how to play video games.

"We're back," Mia called. Mikey turned around then the TV made a sound indicating that he had lost the game. Leo and Shira had walked out of the dojo and into the living room.

"You guys were out a long time, what happened?" Leo asked in concern.

"The krang and the foot," Mia said punching her fist. Raph smirked.

"I'm glad you had fun, because we need to do our training for today," Shira said with a smile. Artemis and Mia smiled and started walking into the dojo. The four brothers looked confused.

"We don't have any other practices today," said Leo.

"I know but my sisters and I like to train a lot," Mia said "You can watch if you want." Mikey went back to video games and Raph decided to join him but Leo was intrigued and decided to follow. He sat down towards the wall and watched as the girls got into their fighting stance.

"Mia you go for Artemis, Artemis you go for me, and I'll go for Mia," Shira said pulling out a pair of golden tekkō that fit her hands perfectly they had three spikes on each. Artemis took out two kunai knifes that had a soft leather handle and a black blade. Mia pulled out her kyoketsu shoge witch had a metal blade attached to a gold ring with a black leather tie. Leo recognized all of these to be very old and expensive Japanese weapons.

"Got it," Mia and Artemis said at the same time.

"Begin," Shira said. At that moment Mia whipped her kyoketsu shoge and it tied itself around Artemis' leg. At the same time this was happening Shira was running toward Mia. Artemis pulled her leg hard and Mia went flying just as Shira was about to attack. Artemis swung her leg using Mia to knock down Shira. Artemis ran up to her and stabbed at her with her kunai knifes but Shira blocked with her tekkōs. Suddenly Mia ran from the side and kicked Artemis in the jaw knocking her to the floor. Artemis stood up, and Leo could see some blood around her mouth as she wiped it away Mia started to tie her up with the kyoketsu shoge. Suddenly Shira ran up and Punched Mia in the stomach with her tekkōs. Mia clutched her stomach for a second as Shira went for a punch to the face. Mia ducked her head and tried to trip Shira but she jumped and punched Mia knocking her to the floor. The fight was over.

Leo sat in shock at how they trained. He and his brothers never did anything that bad. Shira helped Mia up and then they helped untie Artemis.

"I hate getting out first," Artemis complained "it's so demeaning."

"Well I'm the one who is usually out first," Mia said rubbing her head "at least be happy for me." Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"Hey everyone did fine," Shira said "Practice makes perfect."

"Says the person who almost always wins," complained Artemis. As Artemis and Shira fought over nothing Mia walked over and sat next to Leo.

"Do you always train like that?" Leo asked looking at Mia's bruise.

"No," Mia started "It's usually worse." Suddenly an explosion could be heard throughout the layer. Mia and Leo ran into Donnie's lab where he was covered in soot and there was smoke everywhere.

"What happened in here?" Mia said waving her hand trying to clear some of the smoke.

"I, um, accidentally mixed two chemicals together that I shouldn't have."

"What are you working on?" Mia asked.

"I'm trying to make a retro-mutagen that can undo the effects of regular mutagen."

"That's amazing, is that what you needed the mutagen for when I first met you?"

"Ya it takes a lot for experimenting."

"Tell me about it, you wouldn't believe the experiments we did when we still had a lab. Good luck."

"Thanks," He said grabbing two more chemicals. Mia walked out of the lab and into the common area where she found Mikey, Raph and Artemis playing video games and Leo watching.

"Dang, Artemis, how did you get so good?" Mikey said he was in last place.

"Ya, where did you learn to play like this?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, I am just playing the way Mikey showed me," Artemis said "only better." She quickly moved her fingers and won the game. Raph and Mikey groaned.

"Can I give it a try?" Mia asked sitting on the couch next to Raph.

"Sure," he said handing her the fourth controller. They played a girls vs. boys match and within three minutes the girls won.

"You two are really good," Mikey said looking at the score.

"What are you talking about, that was easy," Mia said.

"Ya, come on guys give us a little bit of a challenge," Artemis said getting up to stretch. Mia suddenly yawned.

"Sorry, winning makes me tired," Mia said. She winked and walked into her room.

"Ya I'm pretty tired to," Artemis said. She changed into a sky blue color with white patches and her eyes turned grey. She walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Girls are so weird sometimes," Mikey said staring down the hall.

"Yup," Raph agreed. Then they went back to playing videogames.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

So this one isn't too important but I wanted to give you guys a look into their back stories. If you have no idea what I'm talking about goes back and read the fight scene again. Anyway don't to send in your mutant entries. Go back to Chapter nine for the guidelines.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

In this chapter I wanted to bring in how Donnie likes April. I hope you enjoy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day everyone got up about the same time, except Donnie who was in his lab and Mikey who had stayed up playing video games.

"Hey guys," Mia said as everyone came into the kitchen. "I was going to get some before training, training anyone want to join me?"

"I would but my jaw hurts like hell," Artemis growled.

"Sure, I could use some tips," Raph said.

"Really?" Leo said "You hate doing more work than you have to."

"Well it sounds like fun," Raph said shrugging his shoulders. He and Mia walked into the dojo.

"Is there anything you want to know specifically?" Mia asked pulling out her kyoketsu shoge.

"Ya, the other day at training what was that arm thing you did?"

"That, those were gust some things I found out and then perfected the technique. I can show you how to do it." As Mia taught Raph her tricks there were other things happening in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Artie…" Mikey started. Artemis suddenly turned white and pushed him against a wall and held one of her nails to his throat.

"Don't call me that," Artemis said slowly. She pulled her hand away and started walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" She said angrily "Shira you coming?" she yelled across the room.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Shira said running for the door. At that moment Raph and Mia walked out of the dojo.

"Mia you coming?" Artemis yelled.

"I think I'm going to stay here today. Sorry," Mia said. Artemis and Shira walked out of the layer.

"Where are they going?" Mikey asked.

"Places," Mia answered. Mikey had an annoyed look on his face but didn't say anything. He then walked into the kitchen to get some leftover pizza. Donnie suddenly walked out of his lab.

"What's with all the shouting?" Donnie asked.

"Nothing," Mia said walking over and sitting on the couch. Raph and Leo then came over and sat on either side of her. Leo turned on the TV and put on Space Heros. Mia grunted and walked into Donnie's lab.

"Do you mind if I borrow some tools?" Mia asked picking up a screwdriver.

"Um, shore, I guess," Donnie answered. He was doing some research on his computer.

"Thanks," she picked up some more tools and supplies then put them down on an empty work bench.

"What are you working on anyway?"

"I'm making a portable laser tag game that also functions as a tracking device."

"Really? Wow,"

"Ya tonight is game night and I promised the girls I would have it done for the next one."

Game night?"`

"Ya, on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday we go out and play different games. You guys can come if you want."

"Ya, thanks, sounds like fun."

"Hey guys," April's voice could be heard across the lair. Donnie quickly saved his progress and walked out of his lab.

"Hey April, check it out I got a lot more progress on the anti-mutagen."

"That's great Donnie. How close are you to finishing it?"

"I have about %47 done."

"Hey April," Mia said walking out of the lab. "Did you bring Casey?"

"Yes she did," Casey said walking into the layer "Is 'Shira' here?"

"No she and Artemis are out." Mia said crossing her arms. Raph suddenly got up off the couch and came over.

"He Casey wanna spar? I got a new move I want to try," He said with a devilish grin. Casey was confused but agreed, so he and Raph went into the dojo to spar. As Raph passed Mia he winked, and she smirked back at him. When Mia looked back at Donnie and April he was trying to impress her with a bunch of equations.

"April you are right on time," Master Splinter said as he came into the room. He and April went into the dojo and at that second Raph and Casey came out.

"What did you do to my arm?" Casey said rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't worry it'll be fine in about three minutes," Mia said high fiving Raph. After that she and Donnie walked back into the lab. Donnie had a huge smile on his face and Mia giggled.

"What?" Donnie asked. Mia giggled again.

"You have a crush on April," Mia answered. Donnie froze and blushed.

"No I don't."

"Ya you do, and you'll have no chance with unless you take my advice." Mia said. She stopped what she was working on and came sat in a chair next to him.

"Um, ok."

"You may wanna take notes," Mia said handing him a note pad. "First, stop trying to impress her with all your sciency equations and stuff. Second, when you and Casey are trying to impress her at the same time, play it cool, he will get pissed. Third, if you ever save her from something or do something for her, just move on. Fourth, listen to her, make her feel like she has someone to talk, girls love a guy that is always there for them. Fifth, and this is the most important, jealousy, only use it as last resort." Donnie was shocked; his brothers only teased him about April they never actually gave him any advice. When he looked back she had already gone back to work.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hoped you liked this Chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night after April and Casey had left Artemis and Shira got back to the lair. Mia ran out of the kitchen and up to them.

"Did you find anything?" She asked looking up at Shira. Shira looked very sad and handed Mia a piece of black cloth. Mia took the cloth and looked at it for a second. Her eyes started to tear up. Raph and Leo got up off the couch and Raph took the piece of cloth out of her hand. When he looked at the torn, burnt piece of black cloth he was shocked. It had The Foot's symbol on it. Leo came up and hugged her. Her eyes were watering and he wiped away her tears. She eventually backed away; her eyes weren't watering any more instead they had a cold look. She turned around and punched a hole strait through a brick wall. Blood was dripping down her knuckles but she didn't care she wanted revenge. The Shredder has pissed her off before but now he had gone to far.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," Mia said coldly. She walked down the hall and slammed her door shut.

"She took it better than I thought she would," Shira said taking the cloth back from Raph.

"She took it better than I did," Artemis said wiping some blood off her jaw. Donnie then came out of his lab and noticed the hole in the wall.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the blood dripping down it.

"Mia, happened," Shira said.

"Ok, well when do we go out for game night?" Donnie asked.

"And you were invited by who?" Artemis said walking up to him.

"Come on Artemis, they're letting us stay here give him a break, they can come," Shira said grabbing a soda out of the fridge. "Plus, tonight is manhunt anyway." Artemis just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Should someone go talk to Mia?" Leo asked.

"If she's anything like Artemis when she's pissed I'm not going to," Donnie whispered then went and sat on the couch.

"I'll go talk to her," Mikey said joining the conversation. "Why does someone need to talk to her?" Raph just hit him in the back of the head.

"I'll go talk to her," he said walking down the hallway.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Shira yelled across the layer. Raph didn't care; he walked up to her door and knocked on it.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Mia said angrily.

"It's Raph and I just want to talk," He said. She cracked open the door slightly.

"About what?" She snapped.

"Anything," Raph said shrugging his shoulders. She opened the door to invite him in. He could see there was a bed with a red sheet and in the corner was an old leather punching bag with blood stains on it. To the right next to the door was a little desk with a laptop on it. When he came in and closed the door there was a dart board with all the darts stuck into the center. Mia started to punch the punching bag and Raph sat down on the bed.

"Anything specific you want to talk about?" Mia asked.

"No, I just wanted you to have someone to talk to," Raph said casually. Mia stopped and looked at him.

"Really?" she asked. She had a confused but caring look in her eye.

"Ya, I don't want you to be alone in this. I understand you are upset but you shouldn't be alone." She came over and sat next to him and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said softly. He was surprised but hugged her back. "It's just really hard to have the shredder kill so much of your family, my brothers, my other sisters, and…" she paused and took a deep breath "my father." Raph didn't know what it was like to lose or be close to losing someone you care about. A knock came on the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Mia said coldly.

"It's Artemis, we are gonna be going soon, you coming?"

"Ya of course," she said getting up off the bed. "You coming?"

"Ya, but are you sure you want to."

"Just because I'm sad doesn't mean I need to make everyone else sad."

Mia and Raph walked out of her room.

"You look happier what happened in there?" Mikey asked coming up to Mia.

"Nothing." Mia answered back.

"Are you sure?" Mikey said elbowing her. She just rolled her eyes and made a quick move to trip him. He jumped up dodging her leg but she tripped him the second time when he landed. Raph just laughed as they walked out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

I hope you like this chapter. Special announcement at the bottom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The seven mutants stood on a roof top as Shira explained the rules.

"We split into two groups. One team guards this building and the other goes out and hides." Shira explained to the group "If over half the hiding team's players make it then they win. If the guarding team tags over half the players they win. Raph, Leo you guys are picking teams."

"We flip to see who picks first," Mia said she threw Mikey into the air "Heads or tails?"

"Tails," Raph called. Mikey flipped around in the air before landing on his face.

"Raph picks first," Shira said.

"Mia," Raph said as he fist bumped her.

"Shira," Leo said.

"Artemis."

"Donnie."

"Mikey."

"Ok, Raph won the toss so Leo gets to pick hiding or guarding," Shira explained.

"Guarding," Leo said. So Raph, Mia, Artemis, and Mikey ran a few buildings over.

"What's the plan?" Raph asked.

"What if you and Mikey go up the center, Artemis you go around back to the right, and I will go left," Mia explained.

"Good plan, let's go with that," Artemis agreed "Mikey you be the distraction."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the slowest," Artemis snapped. In the distance Shira and Leo could be seen jumping over the buildings coming straight towards them. The four mutants separated, Raph going up the center, Artemis going around to the right, Mia going to the left, and Mikey being the distraction. After being followed by Leo Mia jumped down into an alley way and hid inside a building that had the door open. She walked across the cold tile floor and closed the door. She watched out the window as Leo jumped down and ran off. She started walking back toward the doors when she heard a click. The door had been locked she couldn't get out. The lights turned on and she turned around to see nine foot soldiers and Karai. All the foot soldiers had long tasers and Karai had a small knife.

"So you are the one who has been giving my father so much trouble?" Karai said walking closer. "I thought you would be a little more challenging."

"Don't judge a book by its cover Karai. You should know that," Mia stated reaching for her kyoketsu shoge, but it wasn't there she had left in the layer sitting on her bed.

"Looks like you don't have a weapon, makes things a little unfair."

"It is a little unfair; I can tie my hands behind my back if you want," Mia tightened her hands into a fist and took her fighting stance. Karai laughed and gave a hand signal to her ninjas. They all turned on their tasers and ran at her. She was able to block most of their attempts to land a hit or two until one of the ninjas snuck up behind her and tased her in the back of the knee. She fell to her knees and dropped to the floor. The light started to fade away from her eyes, everything was blurry. She reached down and pressed a button on the side of her phone. The last thing she saw was Karai walking up to her then everything went black. She was mostly passed out except for feeling a sharp pain in her right leg.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Shira and Leo were chasing Raph and Mikey who were about twenty feet away from winning. They could see Artemis who had already made it and Donnie who was running at them. Suddenly Shira stopped.

"Stop, there is an emergency message from Mia," Shira said looking at her phone. Artemis had come up to the rest of the group.

"But we never use those unless we're in real danger," Artemis said. "What are her coordinates?"

"She's by the abandoned research facility." All the mutants started running as fast as they could to Mia's location to see what had happened. When they tried to get inside the door was still locked.

"Great, now what?" Raph asked in frustration.

"This," Shira said walking backwards. She suddenly ran at the door and jump kicked it, causing it to fly off its hinges. There they saw Mia lying limp on the floor bleeding out from her leg. They all ran up to her to see what to do.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked there was sadness in his voice. Artemis suddenly ripped off a big piece of cloth off oh Mia's sweatshirt and tied it tight around her bleeding leg. After that was done Shira and Raph picked her up and started running for the exit. The rest of them followed as they made their way to the nearest Manhole cover.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one is going to be the season finally. Come back March 25th, 2015 for the season finally.


	15. Final Chapter

I do not own the TMNT world (even though that would be awesome and I would be rich).

I just want to thank everyone for all the support I've gotten. From everyone who told me how awesome my story is to the people that sent in a contest entrée, big thanks. Also there WILL be a season 2 coming out, date is at the bottom, so make sure to come back for it. Also this is the last time to send in entrées, they need to be in by April 9th or they will not be accepted. Rules will be at the bottom. Hope you enjoy the season finale.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once they made it back to the layer they brought Mia into the lab. Donnie quickly stitched up her leg and did a few tests to make sure she had a normal heart rate.

"How's she doing Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I'll need to do a few more tests," Donnie answered.

"How long will she be asleep?" Mikey asked.

"It's hard to tell right now," Donnie said. Artemis walked out of the room in anger. A large thud could be heard from the other room, then another, and another, and another. When she came back into the lab her hands and feet were covered in blood and her eyes were watering.

"This is all my fault," Artemis said sadly. She had this look of sadness and also hatred. Shira grabbed her by the arm and brought her into the dojo.

"We have to find who did this," Raph muttered in pure rage.

"We won't know who did this until she wakes up," Leo stated.

"Raph's right," Mikey agreed. He had an angry look on his face, one he never had before. "We have to find who did this." Shira walked back into the room.

"Don't talk to Artemis." She said "She is ready to kill the first person she sees."

"I work better when I have a little bit of peace and quiet," Donnie said getting frustrated. Shira turned and walked right up to him.

"You better take care of my sister, got it," Shira said. She had no emotion on her face. "Because if you don't you'll end up worse." They watched her turn and walked out of the lair. When they looked back Donnie was more nervous than ever. Raph suddenly walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"Out," Raph answered. He almost got to the exit of the lair when Artemis came out of the dojo.

"Hey," she called out. Everyone stopped and turned in her direction. She walked up to him and handed him something. It looked just like a T-phone but it was a little different. "This is Mia's phone if you get in trouble press the button on the side." He looked at the phone for a second then put it in his belt. "Don't lose it." She then pushed by him and sat down on the couch. Raph then left the layer. Mikey and Leo then decided to leave the lab to give Donnie some peace and quiet. They went and sat on the couch next to Artemis. Leo decided to end the silence and turn on the TV.

"It's gonna be ok," Mikey said looking up at Artemis. She growled indicating she didn't want to talk. Mikey put his hand on her soft fluffy fur and started to pet her. She immediately turned and looked at him with anger. He didn't flinch he just kept petting her and looked up at her with a sad look in his eye that he was trying to hide with a smile. Artemis looked at him confused, no one ever went anywhere near her when she was upset let alone pet her. But she kinda liked and just smiled back at Mikey.

"Thank you," she said quietly. His smile just grew bigger. "Do you wanna see a cool trick?" Mikey got excited and nodded his head. Artemis closed her eyes for a second then opened them. Her eyes were completely white, there was no other color. Leo looked over and was shocked to see her eyes were completely white.

"Wow, how did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"I just have to clear my mind and concentrate."

"Can you do any other color?" Mikey asked, still excited.

"Um, ya…" she said with a slightly sad tone. Her eyes changed back to a blue color. "…but it's involuntary," she sounded a little embarrassed and went quiet. Everyone stayed quiet for a while with the TV on.

About half an hour later Shira came back to the layer. Her hands and mouth were crusted with dry blood and she had a large bruise on her left arm and her right shin.

"What happened?" Leo asked in concern.

"What's with the blood?" Mikey said confuse.

"Where have you been?" Artemis yelled in anger.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said quietly. She tried walking to her room but Artemis got off the couch and stood in her way.

"Come on we were worried…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" She roared and tried to kick Artemis. But Artemis caught her foot and tried to flip her on to her stomach. Shira caught the ground and pulled her foot over her head causing Artemis to fly over her. Artemis let go and landed on her feet. They both stood their ground, no one moved.

"I don't wanna do this Shira," Artemis said angrily. Shira fell to her knees and her tail dropped to the floor.

"I ran into another mutant tiger," she said sadly.

"You saw tiger claw?" Mikey and Leo asked in unison.

"Ya, he was a fair fight but in the end he just, ran away."

"That doesn't sound like him," Leo said. "He usually wants a fight to the death." At that moment Raph walked into the lair. He was covered in bruises and cuts. He had a black eye and was walking with a limp.

"What happened to you?" Artemis said humorously. She crossed her arms and had a smirk on her face. Raph just growled and walked into the kitchen. When he walked back out he had an ice pack over his eye.

"I got into a fight, what does it look like?" He said sarcastically.

"I think she meant with who?" Shira said disapprovingly. Raph looked down at the floor embarrassedly.

"I ran into a new mutant that works for shredder," he said still looking down at the floor. Everyone was stunned; they all stared at Raph to see what he would say.

"Who was he?" Leo asked in shock.

"Actually…" Raph started. "It was a girl."

"What did she look like?" Mikey chimed in.

"She's a mutant raccoon."

"A raccoon?" Artemis and Shira said at the same time. They both sounded shocked and had a look of disbelief.

"What's wrong with raccoons?" Mikey asked them. They looked at each other nervously and secretly.

"Nothing," Artemis finally said sternly.

"It doesn't matter. What happened?" Shira said. Raph grunted and picked his head up from looking at the floor.

"I was just sitting on a rooftop looking up at the moon;" he started "she was running over the rooftops when she got to the one where I was sitting. She noticed me and I guess Shredder told her about us. She kicked me off the rooftop then jumped down to the alley bellow. I landed fine but I twisted my ankle witch made it difficult to fight. She was unrealistically skilled, even better than tiger claw. She did this really cool move where she tripped me then kicked me across the…"

"Wait, what?" Shira interrupted.

"The trip-kick?" Artemis said quietly to Shira.

"What's the trip-kick?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Nothing," Shira said quickly. "Raph what happened next?"

"She warned me to never get in her way and left," he answered.

"Did you get her name?" Artemis asked quickly.

"Rocket," Raph said. Artemis looked worried but excitedly at Shira.

"What's with all the subtle looks?" Leo asked.

"Hey guys," Donnie said coming into the main room. Everyone's attention turned towards him.

"How's Mia?" Shira asked in concern. Donnie looked down at the ground sadly.

"She's in a coma."

XXXXXXXXXX

*explosion noises* Wow, great ending am I right. Come back on April 10th 2015 for season 2.

**Last chance for contest entrée: I am giving someone the chance to make their own mutant and put it in the story. I will pick my favorite and the creator of coarse gets a big shout out. I am not saying you have to I can probably come up with one on my own; I just wanted to give someone the chance to put their mutant in the story.**

**Requirements:**

**1. What they look like, are they an animal, a plant, both?**

**2. What abilities do they have? Can they climb up walls, read minds, etc.?**

**3. What kind of personality do they have, do they get along with any other mutant in the group, do they hate anyone, do they have a crush, does someone have a crush on them, etc.?**

**4. What is their back story, where do they come from, do they work for the Shredder?**

**5. (Optional) do you want to give any of your friends a shout out? Let me know.**


End file.
